


З настанням зими

by Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Angst, Bittersweet, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Sad, ciel has many lives, sebastian POV, sebastian is a lonely demon, spillingashes, timeline of ciel's many reincarnations
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Час був ілюзією.</p><p>***</p><p>Знову відчувався його аромат.</p><p>«Припини мене переслідувати».</p><p>***</p><p>Він почав згадувати.</p><p>І Себастьян не бажав забути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	З настанням зими

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Winter Came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363918) by [mikachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan). 



> Я бажаю подбати (і маю намір це зробити) про порожній розділ перекладених українською фанфіків на цьому сайті.  
> [I wish to take care (and I am going to do this) about an empty section of translated fanfics into Ukrainian on this website.]
> 
>  
> 
> *Внутрішній палець кисті = великий палець.

Інколи він був немовлям. Інколи він з`являвся у личині незнайомця на багатолюдній вулиці.

Інколи він був його найкращим другом.

А іноді він міг згадати.

Переважну більшість часу він не міг пам`ятати. Він просто був «заінтригований» ним... чи то «притягнутий» до нього, ніби незримою ниткою, що поєднувала обидва їхні внутрішні пальці кисті*.

Однак демон пам`ятав.

Демон пам`ятав, коли він називав його «Себастьяном» замість «Джона» чи «Джека», чи то навіть замість «Вінсента», як він одного разу був названий. Демон пам`ятав, що цей чоловік у барі був дитиною, сповненою ненависті... коли його очі могли палати загадками, а не інтоксикацією.

Він з`являвся у різних личинах кожного разу — у кожному наступному житті. Тим не менше, він завжди залишався тим самим. Його душа була безсмертна. І це було абсолютно незмінно, незалежно від віку.

_***_

Демон не вбив його.

_***_

Чоловік із бару поїхав наступним поїздом.

_***_

У тисяча дев`ятсот другому році він знову з`явився в Лондоні.

Цього разу в личині кота. Його хутро було матове, спалене численними сонячними днями. Він жив на якійсь вуличці біля перукарні.

Він муркотів, притискаючись до блідої, витонченої руки.

_***_

Улітку тисяча дев`ятсот четвертого року кіт зник.

_***_

Здавалося, це тривало вічно.

Він прийняв рішення знову використовувати ім`я «Себастьян».

_***_

Коли він подружився з підлітком під час очікування поїзда, у його очах не було й натяку на розпізнавання.

«Що ж... було приємно познайомитися, Себастьяне».

Хоча він сказав точнісінько те саме.

«Побачимося».

_***_

А потім він знову був дитиною. Дошкільником у дитячому садочку в тисяча дев`ятсот п`ятнадцятому році.

«Він сором`язливий».

Ось що шепотіла його мати.

«Однак його не можна назвати нещасливим. Він матиме друзів. Просто дайте йому деякий час».

Здавалося, що найкращий спосіб бути для нього другом — це бути вчителем.

І демон знав: він пам`ятав. Він бачив пам`ять у цих палахкотливих очах.

Він звільнився, щойно хлопець завершив навчання.

_***_

Час був ілюзією.

_***_

Він знову з`явився в личині незнайомця в тисяча дев`ятсот двадцять восьмому році. Його аромат очистив метушливі вулиці ще до того, як демон побіжно помітив блиск його синювато-попелястого волосся.

Він зник.

_***_

Він подумав, що побачив примару.

_***_

«Чому ти не вбив мене, Себастьяне?»

_***_

«Я мрію про тебе кожної ночі».

_***_

«Я не знаю, хто ти такий».

_***_

«Так, здається, я тебе знаю».

_***_

«Звідки я тебе знаю?»

_***_

«Себастьян».

_***_

Ось і все, що він сказав йому.

_***_

І він знову зустрів його.

Проте цього разу в саду він зустрівся з поглядом старого чоловіка з будинку для людей похилого віку.

Його погляд був тяжким, і демон знав... демон знав: він пам`ятав.

«Сіель».

«Я чекав на тебе протягом шестидесяти п`ятьох років».

Його старе серце було слабке, про що демон незабаром дізнався. Їхні бесіди були довгими і голоси — тихими, коли темніло та коли вони єдині не лягали спати. Демон міг лишатися з ним, поки медсестра не виштохувала його геть.

Це тривало протягом десяти років.

Демон відчував заспокоєння.

Допоки його серце не почало вмирати.

Він навряд мав шанси одужати. Щоправда, він вітався з брюнетом у тих виняткових випадках, коли медсестри приходили, щоби пробудити його, перевірити стан його здоров`я, дати їжу та чистий одяг.

Демон знову бачив його смерть.

Йому варто було вбити його століття тому, він це знав... у такому разі він би не мусив спостерігати за його смертю незліченну кількість разів, знову та знову.

«Я помираю, Себастьяне».

«Я знаю».

Він прохав узяти його душу. Проте демон не міг цього зробити. Він просто не здатен був так учинити.

Однак цієї ночі, коли він ішов, старий вимовив «Прощавай» замість «На добраніч».

Він знав: наступного ранку його очікуватиме лише порожня кімната.

_***_

Поховання ніколи не було його сильною стороною.

_***_

Після того, що сталося, він припинив пошуки. Він припинив турбуватися та шукати його обличчя у кожній кабіні водія.

Він був прибічником тиші.

Демонові варто було його вбити.

_***_

Він одчув його запах знову.

«Припини мене переслідувати».

_***_

Він побачив його обличчя у дві тисячі дев`ятому році, студента коледжу, з яким познайомився в кав`ярні.

Він знайшов сховок у цьому кафе під час рясного дощу.

Він купив йому кави, трохи побесідувавши.

«Мені здається, начебто я знаю тебе цілу вічність».

Він залишив йому свій номер телефону.

Вони стали друзями... вони вперше стали коханцями.

«Я твій».

Його губи були такі лагідні.

Все це було настільки нове.

Однак він знав, що вічність була прокляттям.

Усе приємне має завершитися. І демон скоріше став би причиною розбитого серця... пам`ятав би його лице завжди... аніж бачив його смерть ще один раз.

Тому, коли зима настала і Сіель почав згадувати, одної ночі він пішов крізь одчинене вікно.

Цього разу, коли вони зустрілися... цього разу Сіель був інакшим. Сіель сказав щось, що ніколи раніше не казав демонові. А саме:

«Мені прикро».

То он що він залишив Сіелю — маленький згорток паперу, що застряг під підставкою на обідньому столі.

Лише «Мені прикро».

Він покинув його.

Він не знав напевне, чи зустрінеться з ним коли-небудь знову.

_***_

Він почав згадувати.

І Себастьян не бажав забути.

_***_

Він залишив його з настанням зими.


End file.
